


Tales of the Past

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Semyazza's Series [7]
Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Still giving my English teacher fanfiction for homework, why stop now - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Semyazza updates her files on the souls in Heaven. One of these files is Aunt Clara's. Gadreel's there, just because I felt like it.So there...





	Tales of the Past

Semyazza’s quill flowed gracefully across the page, the black ink swirling across the parchment gracefully. Her eyes held a blue light as her mind drifted across time to find what she needed.

“Semyazza?” a deep voice rumbled from the doorway. The Archangel turned. The candlelight illuminated the form of her brother. “Gadreel.”

The other angel crept closer, his tall form towering over his tiny sister. “What are you doing?”

Semyazza sighed. “Reorganising the Archives. The files are in complete chaos,” she tapped the page in front of her. “Clara Mann. An interesting woman.”

Gadreel tilted his head as an invitation for her to continue. Semyazza’s eyes filled completely with Grace as she expanded her reach. She was the Scholar and she knew all.

“Her sister, Ruth, had a child. A son. But the birth was long and difficult. The child suffocated. He survived but his mind was damaged. Ruth did not survive. The child- Lennie’s father tried to care for him but could not cope without his wife. So, his sister in law took Lennie in as her own. But the boy was damaged, and he was not easy for Clara to raise. Lennie possessed a brute strength that his mind could not control. He struggled to interact with the rest of the world. He could not control his own impulses. Clara tried her best, but she was not a mother, not at heart. Nothing she did would restrain Lennie. He had the mind of a toddler despite being much older in body.

“It drained Clara; to have to do it. Just trying to keep Lennie safe, and everyone safe from Lennie. Carrying on was too hard for her and she died after seventeen years of caring for her nephew. But she couldn’t move on. Her spirit was tied to the boy she tried so hard to raise. And that was where the resentment started.

“In death, Clara came to hate Lennie for everything he put her through and for keeping her from her eternal rest. And when Lennie made his fatal mistake, Clara could not contain herself. She attacked. And then she was free and untethered. She finally ascended to Heaven and Clara Mann could finally rest.”

Semyazza rose from her desk and spread her wings. Gadreel followed, his old wounds slowing him down. But he caught up with her still. She stood in one of the Heavens. Gadreel entered a small, warm living room, filled with the scent of fresh bread.

A woman sat in an armchair tucked away in the corner. She was in her mid-thirties, with dark brown hair wrapped in a loose bun and deep, dark eyes. The soul of Clara Mann.

Finally at peace.


End file.
